Slevin
by tOrA2010
Summary: Mike has moved up to the big leagues and Harvey is forced to hire another associate. So, he chooses the one with the strangest name and hopes for the best. OC, but no romantic pairings with the OC and current characters. T for language.
1. Chapter 1

Hello all!

So, I have been completely obsessed with Suits lately, and, more importantly, Suits fanfiction. However, I have finished pilfering the archive and have decided to contribute to it myself.

Oddly enough, I hardly ever read fanfics with OCs in them, but I dream them up a lot. Just so we are clear, though, I will NOT pair my OC with any of the main characters, as I am a huge Harvey/Donna and Mike/Rachel fan. I just feel like there is room for a feisty female associate at Pearson Hardman. Also, just as a note, this fic takes place in the future after Mike has been at the firm for a while and this whole Daniel Hardman business has been sorted out.

* * *

"Are you trying to kill me?" Harvey asked the tall, powerful woman sitting in front of him.

"I'm trying to teach you about responsibility, Harvey! It's time you grow up," the managing partner responded, barely acknowledging Harvey. She was good at seeming uninterested, but he could tell what was really going on with her. Jessica was still mad about Daniel. To be honest, she had every right to be. He didn't mean to make her vulnerable, especially when he always tried to be someone she could trust. He just had hoped she had moved on, but apparently not!

"Didn't I show my responsibility when I took on Mike?" he asked with a small whine in his voice.

"You hired a kid off of the street who doesn't even have a law degree. I don't think that makes you the poster child of responsibility."

"Ok, but the kid is good, you have to admit," Harvey pointed out. He sure as hell wasn't going down without a fight.

"I realize that Harvey. Its why I promoted him from his associate position: another reason that it is time for you to find another associate."

Another associate. The words haunted him from the minute Jessica said them to the minute he sat down getting ready to interview his first bunch of plucky Harvard douche bags. He saw a few of them as he walked in. One of them was wearing a pink shirt under his suit. Another was wearing a suit two sizes to big for him, probably because he borrowed it from his dad. They were not his type of person.

Though he would never tell the kid to his face, he lucked out with Mike. Had Mike not wandered into his office two years ago when he was looking for his first associate, he would have been stuck with one of these guys. As he pressed on his intercom to tell Donna to let the first candidate in, he realized that Mike didn't solve his associate problem. He only delayed the inevitable.

* * *

As she walked through the big glass doors of Pearson Hardman, she was sold. This was the place for her. It made her feel at home, but also extremely uncomfortable at the same time. It was the real deal.

She looked around for a second and saw a receptionist typing away at her small cubical. Holding her soldiers back and her head high, she glided over to the desk and delivered a very smooth "Good morning."

The lady looked up from her computer briefly, barely giving the young law student a second though. "Are you lost?" she replied.

"Ummm, no. I'm here for my interview." Taken aback by the receptionist's response, the already nervous young woman tried to regain her composure. "It's with Mr. Specter."

The receptionist immediately stopped typing and looked at the woman in front of her. More like stared at her, actually. She face was a range of emotions from shock to disbelief to looking like she was going to break out into hysterical laughter. "Right down the hall to the left. Good luck."

The young woman barely managed a thank you before awkwardly turning away. She could feel eyes watching her as she walked. She mentally went through the checklist of everything that could be wrong.

Something in her teeth? No, she checked that before she came up the elevator.

Toilet paper in her shoe? Looking down, she could see her leopard print heels were toilet paper-less.

Leopard print shoes? She debated on whether or not to wear them, as they were a little out there. However, she was wearing a conservative skirt and a button down, and she needed _something _to remind people that she was twenty-five, not fifty.

Since her skirt was far too long to be caught in her underwear, her mental checklist had run out. Maybe the lady was just a bitch.

As she rounded the corner, she started to understand a bit more. Sitting in chairs across from the room that she was directed towards for her interview were five young guys. Not a single girl. Figures.

She approached another receptionist, this one with red hair, and prayed that she was a good person.

"Hello, I am here for an interview with Mr. Specter."

"Name please?" the red head asked, barely looking up from her computer.

"Slevin Peterson." Once she said it, she pretty much knew exactly what the next few sentences would be in their conversation. The red head looked up at her with a very questioning look on her face.

"Um, could you spell that for me?" she asked as she scanned through the paper in front of her. Clearly, this woman had never met a Slevin before, like most normal people in the world.

"S-L-E-V-I-N. Do you need me to spell Peterson?" she asked, having gone through this routine thousands of time in her life.

"Nope, I found you. If you could have a seat over there…Slevin… Mr. Specter will meet with you shortly."

She thanked the woman and made her way to a chair next to another candidate. She always wondered how much time she would save in a day if her name wasn't Slevin. If her name was something short and simple, like Ann, she wouldn't have to spend so much time trying to explain to people that, no, her name was not seven, and that they could not just add an L after the S to spell it properly. No, you have to replace the E with an I, but it has to be the second E, not the first! She's had typos on her passports because of the name. She had to send her diploma from the University of Minnesota back to get the name changed from "Sleveen," which was probably the good will of some unfortunate soul who thought her birth name was a typo.

But, alas, her mom, being the eccentric person she is, was all hopped up on the epidural and there was no dad there to tell her that maybe she shouldn't name her baby girl some ancient Gaelic male name that means mountain climber. She's just surprised that her mom didn't learn after the first child. Her poor older brother has to walk through life with the name Maverick after, of course, Tom Cruise in Top Gun. It would have been cool had her brother not turned out to be such a nerd. Then, of course, there was her little sister, Saber. Poor girl.

"Slevin Peterson?" Slevin was broken out of her trance by the red haired woman calling her name. She stood up, fixed her skirt, and started to make her way towards the office, trying not to let her nerves get a hold of her now.

"Hold on, sweetheart, come over here," the red-haired lady said as she made her way to the door. Confused by the sudden order thrown at her, Slevin complied. "Mr. Specter is a very busy man. I just want to make sure you aren't wasting his time." Slevin just continued to stare at the lady like a deer in headlights. "So, are you?"

"Am I what?" she answered, genuinely confused about what this crazy woman was asking.

"Are you just wasting his time? What do you have that all those little boys don't have?" Slevin wasn't entirely sure what the correct answer was to this question, though she was pretty sure this was a test. If she answered this wrong, she might as well just walk away. So, like all great things she has ever said in her life, she just opened her mouth and said the first thing that came to her mind.

"I have more balls then all of them combined."

* * *

Just so all of you know, if you name is Slevin, Maverick, or Saber, I am truly sorry. I actually love bizarre names, so take it as a complement!

Anyways, please review! I will try to post soon, but I am WAY overdue on my other story, La Femme, so I can't promise anything.

Cheers!

Tora2010


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello Readers!**

**I'm SO happy with the positive response to the first chapter. I kind of expected it to be completely ignored, so two reviews was exciting. Sorry for the wait to post this. I blame analog electronics (look it up).**

* * *

Slevin walked through the doors of Harvey Specter's office as smoothly as possible. She hardly ever got nervous, especially in situations like interviews. If there was anything that she was good at, it was talking herself up. The handsome man sitting behind the desk rose slightly from his chair to shake her hand.

"Hello Miss Peterson. I'm Harvey Specter, as you probably know."

"Of course I know. It's nice to meet you," she said, shaking his hand with a smile.

"Oh really? What else do you know about me?" he asked, clearly trying to put her on the spot.

"Well, you're a bit of a legend at Harvard. 'Best closer in New York' is what they call you."

"Well, it's nice to hear that my reputation proceeds me," the senior partner said with a cocky grin on his face. "Please have a seat." He grabbed her resume, skimming through it.

"So, I could go on and on asking you questions about what you did in law school and about how you would deal with failure or some bullshit behavior stuff, but I just want to get down to business, because, frankly, I want to get this over with."

"Sounds good to me." She immediately decided that she liked this guy. He was straightforward, but incredibly charming, two qualities that don't tend to play nice with each other.

"My last associate, Mike Ross, has a photographic memory. He can read something and it sticks with him forever. When practicing law, this makes him nothing short of a miracle. Now, I know that I can't expect lightning to strike the same place twice, but what about you makes you think you can uphold the standard that I have for my associates?" She paused for a second, making sure that she could answer the question with confidence.

"Well, first of all, I'm very good at problem solving. Frankly, I probably would have gotten a degree in engineering if the idea of it didn't bore me to death. I can't even watch movies anymore cause I already know what's going to happen after the first few minutes. Second, I am extremely intimidating when I need to be. Once, a guy tried to mug me and he ended up begging me for forgiveness."

"Is that true?" Harvey asked. "That seems incredibly far-fetched."

"It does, doesn't it?" Slevin said, realizing how fake her stories sounded despite being completely true. She yelled at the guy for an hour, telling him that his mother would be ashamed of him. "But its true, trust me."

"Well, we can add confidence to the list."

"Yes, well, being self-conscious never got anyone anywhere. Finally, I am very ambitious. I worked part time all through college and law school to make sure that I didn't have any big student loans to pay off, and I managed to stay in the top 20% of my class."

Harvey went silent for a few minutes, processing her answer. She could tell what was going through his head. She knew that her answer came off as a bit egotistical, and that he was a bit put off by it. He was also clearly not a huge fan of interviewing. She just hoped that the people that came before her were incredibly boring.

"Well, Miss Peterson, you better watch yourself, because I really don't want to regret my decision to hire you."

* * *

"I can't believe you actually got a job," the voice on the other end of the phone laughed out. "I didn't know you were so good at pretending to be normal."

"Oh no, I'm not at all. In fact, I told my new boss's secretary that I have more balls than everyone in the firm combined." Slevin still couldn't believe it. Besides working as a sandwich maker at Erbs and Gerbs during undergraduate, which barely counts because a moron can make a sandwich, and as a waitress at a sports bar, this was her first real job. She would have an office to go to, a desk to sit at, paperwork to do, and health benefits. So, of course, the first thing she had to do when she found out was call her little sister.

"Please tell me you didn't do that!" Saber said on the other end of the line.

"I panicked! I didn't know what she wanted me to say," she recalled the most badass moment of her existence up until this point with relish. "Then, I told my new boss about that time that guy tried to mug me. And, it worked! So whatever."

"Yeah, sure, but now you're going to be that weird chick who talks about her metaphorical testicles."

"More like a weird chick who is getting a starting check of twenty thousand dollars. Do you know how many care packages I can send you?"

"Sorry to burst your bubble, but they probably wouldn't reach my post until after my tour is over. Mail in the army sucks. At least, that's what the others tell me."

Slevin couldn't believe that her baby sister was leaving for the military. Ever since the kid was little she just always had this determination to go to the military. When she got out of high school, the first thing she did was enlisting in the army, though she, her mom, and Maverick all tried to talk her out of it. She was convinced that it was something that she was put on this earth to do.

"Ok, I'll try to send something over to you before you leave. I gotta go. I'm want to get a good night sleep before my first day!"

"Oh, shut up. Your optimism is terrifying."

* * *

It's funny how quickly a place can change depending on perspective. When Slevin first walked into Pearson Hardman for her interview, it was a shining beckon of hope for her future career. When she walked in for her first day, it felt like she was entering the level of hell with the pit of fire.

She walked up to the receptionist at the front of the office, the one she that was a complete bitch.

"Good morning, I am here to see Rachel Zane." The receptionist looked up from her computer and repeated the same cycle of faces that she made when she first met Slevin.

"Name?" she asked, keeping her look of disbelief.

"Slevin Peterson."

Before the receptionist had the chance to do anything, a young woman with impossibly perfect brown hair approached her.

"Hi, you must be Slevin. I'm Rachel and I'll be transitioning you." After briefly shaking Slevin's hand, Rachel turned around and started walking away, with Slevin trailing closely behind.

Rachel then started spewing loads of information, which was probably very important, but Slevin couldn't listen. She was too excited with all of the activity happening around her. Associates running around trying to appease the partners. Partners sitting in their offices and arguing with other partners about god knows what. All happening with New York City as a scenic background. It was just the place she imagined working at when she decided to become a lawyer.

"So, this is your desk," Rachel said, stopping her tour in the middle of the bull pin. "Try to keep it clean. Louis doesn't like it when the bull pin is messy. Here is some paperwork that you need to fill out and get to HR as soon as possible. You can take your picture for your security badge around lunchtime," Rachel rattled off, barely pausing for breath. She clearly had done this numerous times.

"You primarily work for Harvey, as you know, but you also answer to Louis Litt, who is in charge of the associates."

"Which one is he?" Slevin asked, looking around at the different mega-offices that the partners occupied.

"He'll introduce himself. Trust me." Rachel said with a knowing smile on her face. Slevin immediately knew that this Louis Litt person would annoy the hell out of her.

"Other than that, let me introduce you to Mike. He was Harvey's last associate, and I'm sure he would love to give you some advice."

Rachel led Slevin over to a small, closet size office with a nameplate on the door that said 'Mike Ross, Senior Associate.' This was the boy wonder whose shoes she would have to fill.

* * *

So, my creative juices ran out right about here. I'm excited to show Mike and Slevin's friendship. If any of you have any suggestions for cases you want Slevin to tackle, let me know. I would also be more than happy to add some Mike Whump in here, just for the fun of it.

Again, sorry for the wait, and Happy New Year!

Cheers!

Tora2010


End file.
